Elizabeth: The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Lauren Sparks
Summary: A story about Elizabeth Riddle... Lord Voldemort's daughter. Warning: Contains femmeslah, violence, language, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except my created characted Elizabeth Riddle. All others belong to J.K. Rowling... even if I switch up her stories a bit. **

Authors note: Alright. So... this story takes place after the 5th book. My character is a 7th year and is Head Girl at the time. I warn you I am going to switch a few things so that it fits my story. And I don't want to hear any "Voldemort doesn't have children that's stupid" Those form of idiotic comments will be deleted immedietly. Keep it kind, children. So... my character is Voldemort's daughter... if you wish to read a profile and see a picture go to http://profiles. Thank you. And this is just an introduction. I'll try and have more up soon. If you have any questions feel free to send me an e-mail at 

The Slytherin head girl stood in the deserted room. She was a beautiful girl who had long black hair, piercing emerald green eyes and a 5'5 slender figure. He had he back leaned up against the wall, her brain was delving into her own thoughts and the past events that had happened so suddenly it seemed even though it wasn't all that sudden. The return to power by her father wasn't all that surprising. She had felt his presence all her life and knew it was only a matter of time before he found a way to live again. And he had done just that two year ago. And the dark mark that was placed on her arm when she was just a baby lit up and burned worse than it had in 13 years. She had found herself pleading with Dumbledore to let her do was Snape was doing and become a spy for him. He had told her it was too dangerous and all she would do was get herself killed but she didn't care. She hated her father... she hated Lucius even more. She felt a slight satisfaction at the thought of helping bring down her father... the man that had cold heartedly murdered her mother before her eyes. She also took satisfaction in putting away Lucius... the man that had made her life a living hell.  
Soon a voice brought her back to reality and that deserted froom, "Elizabeth?" the voice said. Elizabeth looked up from her position against the wall to see a friend... and a very good friend of hers... Hermione Granger. "Hey, Hermione." she asked as she pushed herself away from the wall and moved swiftly over to the muggle born girl, the soft tap of her shoes echoing across the room. Hermione sighed at the sight of her friend. Elizabeth was always gorgeous but at the moment she had dark circles under her eyes. Hermione knew exactly why Elizabeth didn't sleep at night... she just chose never to bring it up... as most people do. "You know..." Hermione began, "If you don't sleep you're not going to be able to do the occulmency efficiently. It's dangerous for you to not get sleep, Liz." she said. Hermione shuddered at the thought of something happening to Elizabeth... and it was very possible that everytime Elizabeth went to answer her father's call he would kill her. Elizabeth just gave her a look... a look that said, 'I have to do this'. Hermione heaved a sigh and nodded, "Dumbledore wants to see you." The muggle born girl raised a hand and placed it on her friend's shoulder before departing from the room. Elizabeth cast one last smile in her friend's direction before waiting for the door to close and sinking into a chair and rubbing her temples another sigh escaping her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was currently standing infront of the stone gargoyle that led to the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office. She knew the headmaster was probably going to give her harmless information that she could in turn feed to her father to make him think that she was indeed on his side so that he would in turn possibly give her valuable information that she could feed to the Order. It was wearing her down... she knew it... of course she also realized her exhaustion was a mixture of things. Her unable to sleep because of her nightmares as well as her constant mental exhaustion from having to keep her mind blocked off everytime she was around her father.  
She raised her hand waving it infront of her as she muttered the password, "Chocolate Eclairs" she said. The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal that familiar staircase ascending upward. She stepped onto it allowing it to raise her up to the hallway that led to Dumbledore's door. She moved forward raising her hand getting ready to knock but was interrupted by the Headmaster's voice inside which told her to enter. She obeyed reaching her hand forward, wrapping her fingers around the knob and turning opening the door and stepping inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, he was peering over his glasses at her, a welcoming smile on his beard covered lips. He raised his hand beckoning her forward. She nodded stepping across the room, the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses following her with their eyes as she moved closer to the current Headmaster. She conjured herself up a comfortable black leather seat which she sat down in the instant it had appeared. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, silence no longer filling the air. He nodded that same smile still on his lips, "I had some more information you could deliver to Tom. It's about time for his update, if I've got the date correctly." he said. She nodded, "Yeah... I'm supposed to go to Riddle Manor Wednesday night." she said not looking forward to that experience. Dumbledore gazed at her, his eyes always seemed like he was trying to read her mind. "Tell him that he has a leak. That someone within his group of trusted is delivering valuable information to the Order." She blinked voicing aloud her concerns, "Yeah... that person is me." she said blinking wondering how this would work. She knew it would because Dumbledore wouldn't have even thought it unless he felt it would work. He seemed to know her concerns, "It will make him paranoid. He wants to trust you, Elizabeth. He wants to trust his own flesh and blood even if his brain tells him to make you prove yourself. He won't assume it you." he said. Elizabeth nodded, a plot already forming in her mind. She would tell her father exactly what Dumbledore told her to at the next meeting. She stood up a small smile falling across her red lips, "Thank you, Sir." Dumbledore nodded smiling as well, "Go get some sleep, Elizabeth. If you need to go to Severus and get some sleeping potion. Sleep well." he said before turning his gaze to his desk which was littering with papers as he began to shuffle through them. She nodded and departed from the room. She wasn't going to bother Snape... she didn't want to think that she depended on anything to allow her to lead a normal life. She wanted to be able to sleep without seeing her mother's death... or see Lucius and all he did to her... she just wanted a restful dreamless sleep.

Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute, her plans forming in her mind, how she could keep her brain from letting all it's secrets out to the wrong person, how she'd manage to get any sleep tonight, how she could get back at those that had hurt her and those she loved, and other such things. She hated thinking in terms of revenge... reminded her a bit much of the one she was trying to be the complete opposite of... her father. Before she knew it she was standing infront of her the door leading to her Head Girl dorm. "Evangeline Cunningham" she voiced, the door swinging open. The password was a reminder of her mother... whom died at the hand of her father. She stepped inside allowing the door to shut behind her. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she me moved over to her desk to remove the contents of her pocket, which held her shrunken books to each of her classes. She let them fall onto the wooden desk. She removed her wand from her pocket casting the Engorgio charm on them, enlargening them to their normal size. All of a sudden she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she spun around with a startled gasp her wand raised at whoever that was that was behind them. "Easy" came the voice of the fire haired girl. Elizabeth sighed, "Don't do that, Ginny. Merlin's beard." she muttered grasping at her heart which was pounding. Ginny couldn't help but smirk mischeviously, "Oh, I'm sorry, Liz. Couldn't help it." she said stepping closer to Elizabeth and wrapping her arms around Liz's waist. The two had been secretly dating since the summer. Elizabeth's heart gave a leap as she felt her girlfriend's hands around her. "How did you get the password, Ginny? Are you stalking me?" she asked in a joking manner. Ginny continued to smirk as she answered, "Maaaaybe." she said. The red haired girl leaned it letting her lips press against the dark haired one's. Elizabeth felt Ginny's lips press against hers... she always longed for that sweet taste. Ginny broke the kiss and backed up to the edge of the bed, raising a finger to beckon Elizabeth forward. Elizabeth gladly followed. Ginny fell back onto the bed. Elizabeth climbed onto of Ginny, tasting her lips once again. Their tongues explored the fine curves of eachother mouth as their hands moved across eachother's body unbuttoning buttons and other such things needed in the removal of clothes.

The sunlight of the morning soon broke through the window. Elizabeth's eyes blinked open as she sat up, it was still early. She felt a warm body beside her. She blinked and fell back onto her pillow. She just wanted to stay there next to Ginny for a little longer.


End file.
